This invention relates to a mechanism for driving a turntable in a heating apparatus such as an electric oven or a microwave oven and more particularly to a driving mechanism with which an inexpensive motor with a small starting torque can be used for a turntable in such a heating apparatus.
It has been known to provide a heating apparatus such as an electric oven or a microwave oven with a turntable. Articles to be heated are placed on such a turntable and rotated for preventing uneven heating. In general, however, a turntable with many articles placed thereon requires a motor with a large output torque when starting its rotary motion. Accordingly, a motor with large starting torque is used for this purpose but such a motor is expensive and the overall production cost of a heating device is thereby adversely affected.